


Ручка и бумага

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: Миккель присоединился к команде по нескольким причинам.Интриги и шпионаж, а также вынесение решения, должны ли члены его команды быть уничтожены во имя высшего блага, вот некоторые из них.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Ручка и бумага

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100 Prompt challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445972) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Написано в виде путевого дневника. Если бы Миккель был секретным агентом, как считают некоторые хэдканоны, его отправили бы в Тихий Мир расследовать кое-какие факты.

Ниже приводятся выдержки из журнала агента Мадсена, подразделение УПКЗ (см: Управление Популяцией Методами Контролируемого Заражения), записанные в ходе миссии, обозначение «Долгая Зима», цель – поиск книг. Приведённые выдержки относятся к первой из пяти миссий, стартовавшей в 90 году. Присутствуют наблюдения за другими членами команды, а также частная информация, касающаяся некоторых медицинских открытий.  
Единственная копия в настоящее время находится в распоряжении УПКЗ. Не сжигать после прочтения. Внимание: НЕ СЖИГАТЬ ПОСЛЕ ПРОЧТЕНИЯ, Т.К. ЭТО ЕДИНСТВЕННАЯ КОПИЯ.  
Текст переведен с гренландского (диалект Туле).  
(Агент Мадсен – на четверть гренландец по отцовской линии; для дополнительной информации о семье Мадсен см. папку «Каструп», досье рестлера Великий Медведь или официальный список подозреваемых в гибели Нового Карфагена).  
Данный документ будет предоставлен на рассмотрение главе УПКЗ в течение дня для принятия решения о возможности сохранения жизни агента Мадсена в связи с поданным прошением об уходе со службы и разрыве всех связей с УПКЗ.

Для удобства представления имена сокращены до приведённых ниже обозначений:  
К = кошка, подобранная во время миссии (в настоящее время зовется «Мини-Сигрюн» или «Сигги» и известна тем, что в одиночку сопровождала каждую Долгую Зиму, последовавшую за той, в которую ее нашли).  
Т = профессор Туури Хотакайнен (скальд на момент миссии).  
Л = мастер-разведчик Лалли Хотакайнен (разведчик на момент миссии).  
С = подполковник Сигрюн Эйде (капитан на момент миссии).  
Э = майор Эмиль Хотакайнен (состоял в Чистильщиках на момент миссии; числился под добрачной фамилией на момент миссии).  
Р = специальный представитель Исландии от Союза Магов Рейнир Арнасон (пастух-безбилетник на момент миссии).  
(Обратите внимание: Р также может быть обозначен как «мальчик-тунец»).

**День 5.**

Продвинулись в Тихий Мир дальше, чем все предыдущие поисковые миссии, запущенные Советом. Это чертовски много информации, если вдуматься. Танк с невежами зашел дальше, чем высококвалифицированные оперативники, со всем их финансированием и специально выведенными кошками.

Вините в этом С. С. собственным примером продолжает показывать, насколько психотическим может стать человечество, будучи помещенным в ситуацию, в которой нет никаких ограничений. План, намеченный в Норвегии через шесть лет, не будет реализован, если С. будет заниматься этим делом. Просто не будет. Ее следует устранить заблаговременно.

И, кстати, следует попросить Магические Силы проверить ее на одержимость. Видел, как она подняла над головой ржавый каркас автомобиля и швырнула его на длину улицы. Человек на такое не способен, но тогда кто она? Возможно, новое поколение полубогов? В таком случае, я бы предположил, что она дитя Тюра.

Сегодня мне пришлось рассказать Р. об убийстве зараженного товарища. Он рыдал при одной только мысли. Р. может обладать сильной магической сутью, заслуживающей внимания МС, но я не верю, что у него есть потенциал стать зараженным духом из-за Сыпи, чтобы использовать его против других людей. Слишком милый.

Л., например, может позволить себе заразиться и стать одержимым просто для того, чтобы заткнуть всех нас. Сегодня он провел три часа под койкой, пока Т. и я корпели над книгой, найденной в Медицинском Учреждении Ф. Чувствовал его взгляд хребтом все это время.

**День 10.**

Сегодня подслушивал Л. и Т. Все еще не подозревают, что я понимаю финский. Планирую и дальше держать их в неведении.

Они обсуждали не свою бабушку, покойную великую Хотакайнен, как мы надеялись, а их оставшегося в Муре родственника. Его имя Онни. Л. думает, что тот слишком много плачет.

Дело Онни Хотакайнена попало в разработку в 87 году после его впечатляющей обороны базы Кеуруу в Финляндии, во время которой он в одиночку уничтожил тридцать пять троллей. Исключительно сильный луонто, возможно, 8 уровень (у бабушки Хотакайнен был 13, максимальный, уровень, но она была убита в Сайма прежде, чем МС получили шанс уничтожить ее). Пристально наблюдаю за Л., высока вероятность проявления той же силы. На данный момент он довел себя до истощения, и спал в течение двух дней из-за перенапряжения, и я впечатлен тем, что он смог оправиться. Более слабый маг умер бы. Возможно, 6 или 7 уровень. Как минимум, 5.  
Пока не представляет интереса для МС.  
Но будет.

Исключительно не в настроении, замечу. Л. подосадовал из-за волос Р. (что я целиком и полностью поддерживаю, потому что даже просто резкий поворот делает их импровизированным оружием), а Т. выразила неудовольствие моей готовкой (сегодня вечером она заслужила дополнительной порции воска в рагу). Затем они несколько минут обсуждали Э., строя предположения о том, как он сохраняет свои волосы такими сияющими.

Расследовал это в самом начале миссии. Выяснил, что его волосы такие от рождения – вовсе не работа фей, прячущихся среди локонов, как подозревалось ранее.

Р. продолжает ходить за мной, как щенок. Стал походить на щенка и в других отношениях – щенячий взгляд, когда его похвалили, и тому подобное.  
Напоминает мне о собаках, оставшихся на ферме.  
Его одежда все еще немного пахнет тунцом.

**День 12.**

Были атакованы. И близко не похоже на то, что я (мысленно) называю Взломом Консервы, но битва была выдающейся.

Думаю, Э. неплохо проявил себя сегодня. Держался молодцом, выполняя свой долг. Старательно следовал приказам. По шведской традиции сжег все. Еще он впервые проявил героизм, когда встал между Л. и троллем, получил тяжелую рану, затем сражался рука об руку с Л., пока битва не завершилась. С. была так горда, я думал, она прослезится.

Э. сильно ушибся, получил неглубокую царапину длиной примерно 8 см от бока до бедра (я думал, его разорвет надвое, когда его ударили), и незначительные порезы на правой руке. Будет в порядке за пару дней. Еще раз предупредил его об опасности рака лица, чтобы снова наложить повязки.

К слову, Л. в ярости. По своему обыкновению молча бесится. Злится из-за того, что Э. чуть не умер, и не понимает финский, чтобы Л. мог выразить это.

Меня так и подмывает предложить себя в качестве посредника, чтобы Л. мог отругать Э.

Но я не буду. Это разрушит мое прикрытие.  
К тому же, Л. не будет благодарен за вмешательство. Как и Э.  
Пусть сами разбираются со своими напряженными отношениями.

Но я съем свои бакенбарды, если однажды они не поженятся.

**День 16.**

У К. есть имя. Мы зовем ее Мини-Сигрюн.

С. преисполнена самодовольства. Кажется, С. воспринимает это, как подтверждение того, что К. ее миньон, и теперь ожидает, что К. будет следовать каждому ее приказу. К. проводит время, гоняя по полу кусочек меха. Все еще думаю о К. как о Кошечке.

К. растет. Самый любимый член команды в данный момент.

С. заметила, как я ежедневно пишу в этом журнале. Заподозрила, что я составляю свой собственный список. Заверил ее, что это не так. Все равно остаток дня подозрительно косилась на меня. Она может попытаться прочесть это. Удачи ей в переводе с гренландского. Если судить по внешнему виду (не всегда работает, конечно), С. ни капельки не гренландка, и ни слова не поймет в этих записях.

Но даже если да, мой почерк сильно ухудшается, когда я начинаю писать по-гренландски, так что она все равно застрянет, корпя над нечитаемой страницей.

**День 25.**

Оказалось, С. потеряла коллег/друзей в Каструпе. Как все. Немного поговорили на эту тему. Первый раз обсуждал это с кем-либо, кроме семьи.  
Миккела не любит говорить об этом, из-за брата, которого мы потеряли там.  
Предпочитаю не обсуждать, так проще.

Но с С. легко. Она поняла.

Она рассказала, что Тронд (своенравный босс) не всегда был холостяком. У него был муж. Он потерял его в Каструпе. Рассказал ей о погибшем брате, друзьях, командире. Об отце.

Она спросила, как он умер. Пришлось рассказать, что он сошел с ума после смерти брата, его старшего и самого любимого ребенка.

Э. слышал. Так не должно было случиться, но он подслушал нас, и позже подошел извиниться за то, что он говорил о Каструпе в первые дни миссии. Сказал ему, что все в порядке, потому что он был молод и глуп. Должно быть этот разговор повлиял на меня сильнее, чем я думал, потому что Т. и Р., независимо друг от друга, пришли обнять меня.

Ничего необычного для Р.; Р. любит обнимашки. Но Т. – нет.  
Даже Л. обратил внимание. Он по-своему утешил меня, в конце дня спокойно посидев рядом со мной несколько минут.  
Для этого ему пришлось сесть на Э., отчего я почти уверен, что они уже встречаются, даже если сами об этом не знают.

Мило. Я могу лишь одобрять это.

Думаю о том, чтобы позвонить Миккеле. Т. и Л. каждый день говорят об О.  
Это заставляет меня скучать по ферме, собакам, семье, маме и двойняшкам.  
Было бы здорово услышать голос Миккелы прямо сейчас.

**День 28.**

Обнаружил старые вакцины в Медицинском Учреждении Е., четвертом из перечисленных объектов, которые мне удалось найти во время миссии. С., как обычно, не увидела серьезности открытия, и заклеймила меня ботаником из-за моего волнения. Т. поставила меня в известность, что не знала, что я умею волноваться. Позднее, с глазу на глаз, она сказала Л., что я выглядел как ребенок, получивший новую игрушку. Снова воск для Т. на ужин.

УПКЗ будут довольны. Но я не уверен, что УПКЗ должны получить этот пакет. Зная их методы, можно предположить, что они заразят несколько вакцин, просто чтобы убить часть слабой популяции. Не уверен, что именно так нам следует работать.

Р. будет считаться частью слабой популяции. Не иммунный, пастух, деревенщина и, насколько известно МС, не маг.  
Они инфицировали бы его без особых раздумий, если бы поймали бродящим вдали от дома. Нам не следует так поступать.

Как много магов убили УПКЗ, не зная, что они были магами? Сколько людей вроде Р; столь милых, что не верится, тактильных, ладящих с кошками, и старающихся помогать до последнего?  
Это неправильно. Возможно, я принимаю желаемое за действительное, но, быть может, мы подошли к тому, что УПКЗ не должно больше существовать. Инженерные катастрофы, как та, в Сайма, больше не должны случаться.

Что касается Сайма: я все еще задаюсь вопросом, что, если деревня, уничтоженная УПКЗ, была их? Присутствие бабушки Хотакайнен объяснило бы, почему деревня была выбрана целью. Не могу заснуть, думая об этом.

Агент Мадсен продолжает объяснять и описывать череду ежедневных взаимодействий. Он снова и снова задается вопросами о природе своей миссии и демонстрирует более глубокую привязанность к членам команды. Перечисляет их ежедневные взаимодействия чаще, чем их вылазки в Тихий Мир.

Он теряет концентрацию и чувство долга в середине второго месяца.

Когда агент Мадсен вернулся, некоторое время этот настрой был не очевиден. Его ненадлежащее исполнение обязанностей не было выявлено вплоть до конца четвертой миссии. На данный момент агент Мадсен утвердился в качестве заметной публичной персоны (Главный Целитель под командованием подполковника Сигрюн Эйде в Далснесе, известен благодаря своей работе в Тихом Мире, женат, двое детей). Устранение окажется сложным делом и, скорее всего, вызовет расследование.

Возможно, на данном этапе этот вопрос придется вынести непосредственно на рассмотрение Совета.


End file.
